Cherry Bomb
by Saphron
Summary: About Alanna's unruly daughter, Alianne. Tehe...temper's fly...chucked sewing needles...blue hair...rr. REASON for the rating! I don't know what i was thinking! i must be crazythis confirms itsomeone lock me up asap. keep me away from the comp damn


**__**

Cherry Bomb

By Saphron

Summery: About Alanna's unruly daughter, Alianne. 

Disclaimer: I only own Kalee, Cherry Bomb (the horse, not the song), and the tavern-boy, whom I haven't even given a name, and therefore doesn't equal diddlysquat. Alanna, George, Alianne, they're all TP's.

I felt like doing a songfic. Haven't done one in awhile and I felt like doing one. I searched my nappy files and one of the first songs I spotted was _Cherry Bomb _by_ 1 Plus 1_. (They own it, not me.) Thinking about it, I turned it into a songfic for ya. It was fun to do.

Note: there's a **REASON** for the rating!!!!!!! Somewhat um…well let's just say the rating of PG-13 works k? I mean, I don't graphically describe anything in terrible detail, but you *know* what they did. Just be prepared…

Italicized is the song, obviously. Read it or you won't understand the plot. Long song, lotta story. Kinda long songifc k? Be forewarned.

__

Cherry bomb, cherry bomb,

Kalee shook her head; tiny loop earrings dangling down swished and knocked against her ears. There she goes again, she thought to herself, watching her friend Alianne rant about the latest punishment she had been given. For being caught going to town without permission by captain of the guards was bad enough, worth a week's grounding. But she had been caught in the local tavern, drinking alcohol, which was strictly forbidden, flirting with the cute bartender, again, strictly forbidden, and had put up quite a fight about it and had to be dragged out the door kicking and screaming.

__

Can't stay at home, can't stay in school,

They all say that I'm just a fool,

Down the street I'm the girl next door,

I'm the girl that you've been waiting for!

"Honestly Kal! I'm not a little girl any more! They can't treat me this way," she vented, pacing the room.

Kalee clucked her tongue sympathetically but thought to herself that perhaps her parents; the famed Lioness and ex-Rogue King, had a point. If only she'd stop running around like a wild thing she wouldn't get in all this trouble.

"Well I'll show them, they'll be sorry," she promised, rounding the carpet corner and starting her pacing cycle all over again. "They'll see just how *bad* I can be."

__

Hello daddy, hello mom,

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Hello world, I'm a wild girl,

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Alianne grabbed her cloak and stormed out the door, striding confidently and holding her chin up high. Kalee tried to call her back but knew it wouldn't do any good and gave up. If Alianne wanted to do something, she'd do it.

Marching into the stable she quickly tacked her horse, Cherry Bomb, and cantered out of the barn door with no one the wiser. Speeding up to a gallop she rode down the hill and into town. Reaching the alehouse where she had so rudely been yanked away, she stabled her mount and headed towards the door.

That barman was *cute* she thought to herself. Entering the dimly lit room she saw him, pouring ale for a customer, looking bored and dejected. Throwing off her coat with a flip of the wrists, and exposing her bare shoulders (she was still in the outfit she had first worn to town, ie: something um, not very ladylike shall we say, and hadn't bothered to change yet) she walked slyly over to him. Hoping behind the counter she draped an arm over his neck and whispered in his ear, "miss me?"

__

I got something for us to do,

Come on baby let me get into you,

Up all night was it red or blue,

Get up now cause you got nothing to loose,

Next morning:

Opening her eyes groggily Alianne looked around. Huh? Where was she? Where was her nice big quilted bed, her fancy rosewood bureau, her giant glass windows opening up onto the balcony? *Where was she?* She was in a little room, on a cheap mattress, next to a--suddenly it hit her. Oh gods, what have I done? She whispered, clutching the sheets tighter around her body. Mom and dad are going to kill me if they ever find out! I have got to get back to Pirate's Swoop!

__

Hello daddy, hello mom,

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Hello world, I'm a wild girl,

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Hardly bothering to dress she ran out the door and skidded into the stables. Mounting quickly she rode at full speed towards home. When she came within the proximity of her fief she slowed down and stabled her horse quietly. Silently she entered the house, sneaking past the guards and down the hallways. She had almost reached her room with none the wiser when-

"Alianne Mari Maude of Pirates Swoop, come here a moment." A stern voice commanded.

Alianne winced at the use of her full name (Mari was the Bloody Hawk tribe women who befriended Alanna and Maude was the healer woman at Trebond) and spinned reluctantly on her heal. There before her stood her father, arms crossed, cold expression, looking like he was trying to stay calm and in control. His wife however, also with cold expression, wasn't even attempting to maintain her temper.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" She hissed at her.

__

Cherry bomb, cherry bomb,

Kalee was just biting her lip and pondering over whether to wear the blue earrings or the green when Alianne ran into her room and threw herself down on the pillow, weeping bitterly.

"Ali, what's wrong?" She asked immediately, even though she had a sneaking suspicion she already knew the answer.

"I shmeft wid a boy an' now daddy is gonna kill him, and me," she muttered from behind the pillow, the words coming out slightly muffled. Sitting up she turned around to face her friend, "I only meant to make them mad, well I guess it worked," she said ruefully.

__

Hey there boy, what's inser,

Your dead and dreams won't make you smile,

I'll give you something to refer,

I'm the girl that you've been waiting for!

Two weeks later Alianne was sitting by her window, bored as hell. She had been grounded, for six weeks, and that wasn't even the worst of it. No amount of groveling could get her parents to change their minds. They had tightened their reign, and she had pretty much lost every single freedom she had except for the right to go to the bathroom. Otherwise, she might as well have been a puppet, her parents holding the strings.

No more trips to town, to Corus, to anywhere. No more visitors or friends, including Kalee, no more running about the swoop like a ferine female, only staying locked up in her room, with nothing to entertain her but a sewing needle (which she despised so much she chucked out the window first chance.) Well actually, she did get to leave her room once, but that was only to go to the healer's to make sure…and that doesn't count she thought bitterly.

__

Hello daddy, hello mom,

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

However, even weeks-long confinement to her room didn't dampen her spirits. She was, after all, still Alianne, the wild, crazy, fun-loving, independent, stubborn Alianne, and nothing could put her down for long. She was still determined to punish her parents, more so even for their strict discipline, just--she had learned that having sex with boys *wasn't* the best way to go about it.

__

Hey there boy, what's inser,

Your dead and dreams won't make you smile,

I'll give you something to refer,

I'm the girl that you've been waiting for!

And eventually punishment ended…but still she was always being watched by a servant, or guard or even the gardener. She couldn't ever leave the house without an escort. And she knew her parents trusted her about as much as they trusted stormwings. If her father ever caught sight of that tapster who had scored with his little girl, he'd be in big trouble. As in, leave the country or be prepared to die trouble. George wasn't the former thief-king for nothing.

And Alanna? Alianne had hoped her mother would be a bit more sympathetic…after all, she herself had slept with a boy when she was only seventeen. (She had found this out through extensive probing and questioning until Alanna cracked and told her.)

"But that was different!" her mother screamed at her, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"How so?" Alianne pursed her lips.

"Well…for one thing, I knew him for years. How long have you known the lad in the town, hmm? What, a few hours?"

Alianne was a good debater, but she had to admit, score one for mother on that point. And Alanna wasn't at all sympathetic to her cause; after all, she was the Lioness, famed for having the worst temper this side of the Western lands.

__

Hello daddy, hello mom,

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Hello world, I'm a wild girl,

I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

After two more months things were *finally* beginning to settle down. Still on probation, but now she could safely step outside her bedroom door without the entire swoop put on red alert. 

__

Hello daddy, hey mom,

One day, while in the market (of course with two armed guard/babysitters by her side) she saw a commoner girl running a clothing stand. The girl had purple streaks in her hair…

__

Cherry bomb, cherry bomb,

Half an hour later…

"It's _my_ hair and I can do what I want with it!" Alianne screamed at her mother.

"NO! I will *not* permit you to make an idiot of yourself in public, by, by, by dyeing your hair _blue._"

__

Hey world, I'm a wild girl,

"We'll just see about that…" Alianne whispered.

__

Ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

Cherry bomb!

Cherry bomb!

Cherry bomb!

~*Saphron*~

There's a rumor that Tammy is writing a new series aboutAlianne,who runs away from home after getting in a big fight with Alanna over her dying her hair blue. Then she gets kidnapped by slave traders, who later sell her on to pirates. But she proves herself to them by showing them tricks that George taught her. I got this info from Tara's Tamora Pierce fan-site, which is a really good one, check it out.

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. I don't think anyone has done this before, but truth to tell I've never read any Alianne fics. I haven't, really. I wanna though, if someone has written one tell me k? I'll read it. 

Maybe I'll do a sequel 'bout getting kidnapped by the traders and stuff but probably not. I'd need to find the right song. (And get a few reviews ::hint::hint::nudge::nudge::wink::wink::) Flames excepted! Go on, tell me I'm sick or something. It'd be fun.

Special thanks to Jae, who told me 'bout this song. If she hadn't of…then, well, this wouldn't be written! *Oh what a shame that'd be.*

Um…bye.


End file.
